


All Tied Up

by sublime42



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Force Feeding, Kink Fic, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Restraints, Stuffing, Submissive!Jaskier, Weight Gain, dom!Geralt, fat!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Geralt ties Jaskier to a bed and force feeds him by hand.(please read the tags)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	All Tied Up

“How’s it feel? Not too tight?” Geralt asked, as he tested the restraints holding Jaskier’s arms to the bed frame. The younger man sat up against it, shirtless, his arms held above his head.

“N-no,” Jaskier answered. “It’s fine.”

Geralt stared at him.

“And you’re sure you want to do this? It might get a bit rough.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened, and he pushed his groin up. He was getting hard just from the _thought_ of it.

“I _really_ want to do this,” he answered. He’d fantasized about it so many times, and was overjoyed when Geralt had mentioned wanting to do something similar.

“Good. I do too. Stay there, I’ll be right back.” Geralt slipped from the room, leaving Jaskier to deeply consider the situation that he was in.

00

Geralt returned with a table. A literal table. It was small, just a card table, but it would hold a good amount of food. Knowing what was planned for him made him shiver with anticipation. He hoped that by the end of the night he wouldn’t be able to move.

And, that certainly seemed like a possibility. Geralt quickly loaded the table up with a plate of eclairs, a three layer chocolate cake, a large bowl of vanilla pudding, and a platter of fruit.

“I figured we can start with this,” Geralt told him. 

Jaskier nodded quickly in agreement. 

“I’m so hungry,” he said, eyeing up the cake in particular. “I bet I could eat all of that.”

“We’ll see,” Geralt replied. He had noticed what Jaskier was staring at and cut a slice from the cake, taking it in his bare hand. He held it to Jaskier’s lips and watched as the younger man ate from his hand, taking large bites and quickly finishing the slice. Without a word, Geralt moved onto another one, then a third and fourth, allowing Jaskier to eat them as fast as he wanted. He didn’t seem to be slowing down, but Geralt wasn’t too surprised. Jaskier was a very good feedee.

“Lick,” Geralt said, after the fifth slice had disappeared. He held his hand to Jaskier’s mouth, shoving his fingers inside. Chocolate lined Jaskier’s lips, was smeared on his chin and chubby cheeks, but he used his tongue to clean Geralt’s digits fairly thoroughly.

“So good,” Geralt whispered, grinning at him. “Such a good boy, doing what I say.” 

“Thank you,” Jaskier responded. He lived for praise like that and the words strengthened his resolve to try to eat everything presented to him.

The last slices passed quietly, until the entire cake was gone. 

“There’s another one in the kitchen for later if you want,” Geralt said, lifting the bowl of pudding. “For now, let’s try some of this.”

Spoonful after spoonful of the creamy mixture was held to Jaskier’s lips, slipped over his tongue and down his throat, filling his belly until it started to look distended. Still, he didn’t complain, didn’t do anything beside let out a little sigh and lick the pudding from his lips. He could do this. He’d eaten more than this before. He hadn’t reached 230 pounds by eating tiny salads.

Soon enough Geralt was scraping the sides of the bowl with the spoon, gathering the last of the mixture to feed to Jaskier.

“Good?” Geralt asked.

“Y-yes, Master.” He batted his eyes at Geralt, knowing how he loved that, and how he loved the term that he’d used.

“Mmm,” Geralt purred. He held his thumb to Jaskier’s lips, letting him suck on it for a second before removing it. “Say that again.”

“I-I’m good, Master,” Jaskier repeated. 

“You really are,” Geralt agreed. “So good and fat.” He shook Jaskier’s belly, watching as it jiggled. The movement caused Jaskier to hiccup and his cheeks turned red.

Geralt knew it probably hurt a little bit, with the food he’d eaten so far, but Jaskier tended to like things rough. He didn’t acknowledge the sounds, instead moving on to the plate of fruit. 

He placed bit after bit of bananas, apples, pears, watermelon and berries on Jaskier’s tongue. Eating helped the hiccups a bit, but they didn’t stop entirely, and after the entire platter was gone, his stomach was looking even more distended. 

Well, Geralt didn’t want to be too cruel. He reached below the table and pulled up a two liter bottle of sprite.

“Drink,” he instructed, pressing the bottle to Jaskier’s lips.

Jaskier obeyed, taking large sips. A hiccup tried to make its way through as he drank, and he cringed slightly, but kept on chugging. When two thirds of the bottle was gone, Geralt pulled it back. Finally, after all of that, Jaskier was starting to pant, letting out a little burp once he was able to breathe.

“So greedy,” Geralt remarked. “Such a greedy piggy. But you’re so good, and sweet, and nice to look at that it’s alright. I’ll put up with it. I’ll even feed you bigger, because you’d love that, right? That’s what you want. To be so fat that all you can do is lie there and beg for me to care for you. For me to fuck you.”

“Y-yes,” Jaskier answered. “That’s what I want. Fuck…” he sighed, feeling himself get harder. Everything was so tight. His pants, which still had their belt on them, were literally cutting into him. His own skin felt too tight. 

“Excuse me?” Geralt asked, upon hearing the curse.

“Sorry, Master,” Jaskier replied, lowering his gaze. “It’s just… so tight.”

Geralt looked him over. Jaskier’s stomach was really starting to look huge. 

“You have a choice, then. I can undo your pants, or I can rub your belly.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened again. Did he really have to choose? Couldn’t Master just do both? But, he supposed that wouldn’t be fun for his master.

He let out a small moan as he pushed his cock up against the tight fabric of his pants. Realistically, if Geralt didn’t undo them, they were going to bust or cause him some kind of weird internal issues. They were just too damn tight.

“Pants,” he finally said. “Please.”

Geralt grunted and reached for his belt, undoing it with one hand before undoing the button. The zipper fell on its own. Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief as his belly surged forward.

“Thank you, Master,” Jaskier whispered. He tried to take a deeper breath but it hurt a bit.

Geralt grunted in acknowledgement and reached for the plate of eclairs. Sure, Jaskier looked full, but he could handle more.

Jaskier let out another groan when he saw the plate, but said nothing. As Geralt held the first pastry to his mouth he started to feel slightly sick, but he pushed himself, forcing himself to take the first bite. After that, it would be easier. It always was.

The first pastry went down fairly slowly, as did the second. By this point he could feel every bite pushing into his overfull stomach.

“M-Master,” Jaskier gasped out, halfway through the third. “I’m so full.”

Geralt stared at him for a moment, and Jaskier thought he might cum just from seeing Geralt glare in such a way.

“Full? The last time I checked, you don’t get a gut like this from stopping when you’re full,” he nudged Jaskier’s stomach, causing Jaskier to squeak. “Now open your mouth and eat this or I’ll open it for you.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier sighed. He wished Master would touch his cock, or at least untie him so he could do it himself, because any touch would probably make him cum instantly. 

Geralt didn’t respond to his outburst, instead holding the rest of the eclair to his lips.

Slowly, he chewed it, forcing it down. The fourth one went slower, but he managed it, trying to concentrate on the idea of being rewarded if he finished. His Master was good like that - he played hard, but he gave great rewards.

There were only two more left, Jaskier noted. He could do it. He still had some room...somewhere. He breathed, realizing that even small breaths hurt now. His stomach was pushing up into his lungs. He’d never felt so full before.

Halfway through the fourth, he closed his eyes. Slowly, he chewed each bite, his jaw hurting now. When he felt Master’s finger in his mouth he knew he was done. Now just one more to go - he was in the home stretch, if Master didn’t force that second cake on him, too. He really thought he might pop if that happened. 

One bite, then another, and he knew there were only two left. 

‘You can do it,’ he told himself. It would be worth it. Master always made it worth it. 

The third one, then the fourth one finally went down. Jaskier swore he could feel his skin stretching as his stomach tried to make space for everything that was being shoved inside it.

He opened his eyes as he felt a cool, slippery hand on his gut. Fingers breezed over his sides, making him shiver again, his skin being overly sensitive to anything that touched it.

Geralt leaned in and kissed the top of his belly. Jaskier could barely see the tips of his toes behind it, big as it was. 

“You did so well,” Geralt whispered, kissing him again. “You deserve a reward.”

It didn’t take long for Jaskier to cum. Geralt’s hand had barely touched his cock when it happened, the orgasm making him choke and gasp as his overtaxed body tried to process everything at once.

00

The next time he opened his eyes, Geralt was removing the ropes from his wrists and checking his arms over to make sure he wasn’t bruised. When he was satisfied that Jaskier was not in fact injured, he slid into bed next to him. Lying on his side, he traced shapes over Jaskier’s belly.

“So good,” he repeated, kissing his lips, then his belly once again. “You’re always so good.”


End file.
